dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovers Dragon/@comment-28259418-20170210041919
LOVERS not a Fighter! When I analyze the "statistical fighting potential" of a dragon to determine if they are worthy of the Apple investment to achieve L15 I use Wikia's CALCULATOR = BC. I will enter in a dragon, {in this case LOVERS, UR (tarot, valentine, yellow) 18h} & select L15. We see that 1 of only 3 L15 Top Tier Opponents is GENTLE KNIGHT that has a 75% chance @ a Critical Hit against L15 LOVERS. Conversely, this means that LOVERS has only a 35% chance against GENTLE KNIGHT. What I look at to guage the potential quality of a dragon as a Fighter is the total number of L15 dragons that it has an 85% - 90% chance against. (Meaning the L15 Opponents have only a 15% - 10% chance.) I will scroll down the list of opponents & count the number of L15 dragons that have a 15% chance @ a Critical Hit as well as a 10% chance. I then divide that number by the total number of dragons listed in the BC. As an aside: Last time I counted the total number of dragons listed in the BC I found 747 dragons. (I WISH TL would note the total because even scrolling down in blocks of 30, it takes an annoying amount of time & new dragons are added often enough that I have no patience w/ counting to over 700 once a week. So, unless some other motivated sole wishes to give me a current total, I'm sticking w/ the easy to remember 747 dragons.) We see that LOVERS has an 85% chance @ a Critical Hit against 22 L15 dragons & 90% over none. 22 ÷ 747 = .029 which translates to LOVERS having an 85% chance against a paltry (3%) of all dragons. Again, statistically, LOVERS is SOOO not a Fighter. Especially when you consider our most statistically powerful Fighter VALIENT @ L15 has an 85% - 90% chance @ a Critical Hit against 726 dragons @ L15 which is (97%) of all dragons! CAVEAT: I can hear the mob mentality muttering darkly while passing out pitchforks & torches. Before they sally forth intent on stringing me up by my dangling participles & commiting character assaination let me remind them that the BC results are an INDICATION of POTENTIAL governed by random code generated chance. @ least that is my understanding. What little I think I have @ any rate. I am certainly no infallible expert. My current understanding is based on researched Data. But, as a victim of the human malady, it is possible for me to misunderstand, misinterpret, or yes, make mistakes. Set down the torch, pull up some Data, & show me the error of my ways & means. I'll conduct further research that will result in either a clarification or retraction. :) 2 different players, using a L15 {VALIENT, UR (diamond, champion)} against the same {L1 AIR, C (yellow)} will both have a 90% chance @ a Critical Hit. (It makes no difference if they use the same Attacks or not.) HOWEVER, those 2 players can have completely different results, w/ one winning & the other losing. Every time we attack, my guess is there is some code that randomly assigns the effectiveness of that attack. VALIENT is rated to have a 90% CHANCE, but that DOES NOT GUARANTEE VICTORY. That 10% of code generated bad luck is where the DISPOSABLE FIRE STRATEGY can be effective. DISPOSABLE FIRE STRATEGY (DFS) 1: Use CALCULATOR to determine if you have a dragon w/ a notable chance @ a Critical Hit. When you do not have a dragon to Fight for you that statistically ranks higher than 10%, or your Top Tier dragon(s) are defeated, use the Disposable FIRE Strategy (DFS): Buy a FIRE (100 Coins), Hatch it (10 seconds), then throw it into Battle. @ L1 it will have a 10% chance @ a Critical Hit. DISPOSABLE FIRE STRATEGY (DFS) 2: If your L1 FIRE is defeated, sell it to bypass 2 hour, 500 Coin cost of Healing. Repeat until either you win, or a Top Tier dragon is Healed & ready to fight again. No Nest? DFS Variant: Use lowest Level dragon of lowest Rarity, which will = 10% chance @ a Critical Hit. You can try using Type Advantage Chart as well to see if you have a dragon that would have Type Advantage if not for the dragons Level. So, I have shown that LOVERS, UR (tarot, valentine, yellow) is not a statistically powerful fighter. We are told that Tarot & Valentine Types have NO EFFECT, positive or negative, when dragons are in Battle. So, LOVERS should be equal to AIR, C (yellow). But if you look at my 1st screen shot you will see that against a L15 LOVERS there are only 3 Top Tier L15 Fighters w/ the highest 75% chance @ a Critical Hit: GENTLE KNIGHT, KNIGHTMARE, SPIRIT QUEEN. If you look @ the inset of a 2nd screen shot showing L15 AIR results, we do see those 3, but there are 4 more L15 dragons w/ a 75% chance against AIR. How can this be IF Tarot & Valentine have NO EFFECT? If it was merely that LOVERS, being Ultra Rare, has a Rarity advantage over AIR, then the percentages would change, NOT the list of Top Tier dragons. & the percentage certainly does not change. L15 GENTLE KNIGHT has a 75% chance against both L15 LOVERS & L15 AIR. Also, while L15 LOVERS has an 85% chance against 22 dragons, L15 AIR has no better than a 75% chance. TEAM LAVA PERSONNEL are cordially invited to join us here in this teachable moment sponsored by ACME Dragon Scales, the only way to weigh in on dragons. Stop in this week & get a pound of whey while waiting. ?????????????????????????????????????????????? If Tarot & Valentine Types are Nulls & have NO EFFECT in Battle, why are the BC results for LOVERS & AIR not identical? ?????????????????????????????????????????????? As I understand it, by importance, aspects considered when assessing a dragon for Battle are: 1) Type. 2) Level. 3) Rarity. 4) Breedability. "*Several factors affect your chances of a critical hit with a particular dragon: your dragon's rarity, the level of your dragon compared to the opponent's, and the colors of your dragon compared to the opponent's colors. These factors do not affect the damage of your normal attacks (only the random number generated by the game does). This is why, if you are lucky, you can win with any dragon, and if you are unlucky, you can lose even if your dragon has stacked up every possible advantage." ("How it works..." http://dragon-story.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Arena?useskin=oasis) ?????????????????????????????????????????????? If Rarity has any tangible impact in Battles, why would the L15 opponents of Common Air have an equal 75% chance @ a Critical Hit against Ultra Rare LOVERS? Is the truth of the matter that Rarity has such an insignificantly minute impact that it can not be reflected in BC results? ?????????????????????????????????????????????? So concludes this edition of "Dragon Line", thank you for joining us. We now return you to regularly scheduled "All My Dragons". ;)